


Серьезные намерения

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл, Альфа местной стаи, хмурый тип, который по своей мрачности, отсутствию чувства юмора и навыкам социализации, как у свежесколоченной табуретки, мог посоперничать с любым из известных трагических героев, а так же <i>тот самый</i> для Стайлза, начинает подбивать клинья к шерифу. И шериф не выглядит недовольным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серьезные намерения

Ничего не предвещало беды. Стайлз, у которого неудачи в лакроссе продолжались, сидел на скамейке запасных, и с тоской взирал на то, как Скотт, Айзек и Джексон гоняют друг друга по полю под восторженный свист Финстока. Тот от их прыти был настолько в восторге, что его улюлюканье слышалось даже с наветренной стороны. А Стайлз крутил в руках телефон и думал, что приготовить на ужин, потому что отец сегодня придет с суточного дежурства, где явно поглощал вредную еду.

Делать было нечего, никаких убийств и сверхъестественных тварей, кроме своих, родных уже, на горизонте не показывалось, к лакроссу его все равно не допускали, потому что он умудрился навернуться с лестницы и бездарно получить травму колена (подумать только, он прошел со стаей огонь, воду и медные трубы, а умудрился навернуться на какой-то лестнице!), и Стайлз решил, что раз так, стоит усилить контроль питания отца. А то с этими оборотнями Стайлз совсем хватку ослабил.

Шериф ответил после третьего гудка.

\- Стайлз? – спросил он встревожено.

\- Ничего такого, честно, я в порядке, - сразу же поспешил ответить сын, который вечно попадает в неприятности. – У нас тренировка по лакроссу, я сижу на скамейке запасных, колено меня не беспокоит, просто играть нельзя, ладно… Звоню спросить, что бы ты хотел сегодня на ужин? Только ничего вредного, я и так знаю, что ты питаешься всякой гадостью на работе…

Отец хмыкнул в трубку.

\- Если ты звонишь поинтересоваться, передавал ли Дерек мне сегодня обед, то да. Спасибо, Стайлз, я оценил. Было очень вкусно.

\- Эм?.. Дерек?

Стайлз решил, что ему послышалось. Как-то он читал, что у людей, повернутых на чем-то или ком-то, случаются подобные слуховые галлюцинации. А в Хейла Стайлз вляпался крепко, это уже и без клинических исследований понятно.

\- Да, именно он. Ты в порядке? – встревожился отец.

Нет, не послышалось. Значит, Дерек Хейл, небритый альфа-волк на черном Камаро, принес его отцу обед и сказал, что его передал Стайлз. Они сейчас точно об одном и том же Дереке Хейле говорили?

\- М-м, да, - поспешил уверить Стайлз отца, чтобы не выглядеть еще более подозрительным, чем обычно.

\- Хорошо, тогда увидимся вечером, - сказал шериф. Они попрощались, и Стайлз положил трубку.

Пару минут он задумчиво вертел в руках телефон, щурясь на солнце и глядя невидящим взглядом, как Джексон разрывает поле для лакросса Скоттом. Грязь и ошметки некогда красивого газона летели в разные стороны, Финсток довольно улыбался и бормотал что-то вроде «это мои мальчики». Стайлз хмурился почти до боли в лицевых мышцах и размышлял о том, что могло понадобиться Дереку от отца. Неужели, что-то приключилось снова?

 _Зачем ты приходил к отцу?_ – сообщение было набрано быстро и так же быстро отправлено.  А вот на скорый ответ рассчитывать не приходилось, потому что это же Дерек.

Стайлз ощутил, что не может усидеть на месте. Что скамейка жесткая и просто ждать у моря погоды слишком скучно, поэтому поднялся и решил пройтись вдоль поля для лакросса. Говорят, это полезно для его колена, если, конечно, не перетруждаться. Не то, чтобы Стайлза это беспокоило, просто раздражало, что он прихрамывал. Стайлз как раз воевал с непослушной конечностью, когда телефон запищал ответным сообщением.

 _Носил еду. Твоему отцу надо правильно питаться_ , - написал Дерек. Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на сообщение и думал о том, что его Дерека похитили инопланетяне.

 _Что тебе от него надо?_ – тут же напечатал Стайлз.

Но Дерек не ответил. Наверное, эта немногословная рожа исчерпала за сегодня свой запас красноречия. Семь слов в день, все строго лимитировано. Стайлз вздохнул и почесал затылок, задумавшись над тем, как его угораздило втюриться в эту мускулистую вешалку для кожанки, которая умела только рычать и изрекать: «Я – Альфа».

Даже оглядываясь назад, мысленно возвращаясь к тем временам, когда вся стая сражалась плечом к плечу, а Стайлз радостно забрасывал всю округу рябиновой золой, он никак не мог понять, как при всей их занятости Дерек умудрился спихнуть с пьедестала Лидию, ведь тогда даже подрочить было некогда. Но, тем не менее, однажды ночью вместо сисек ему приснилось _это._ Дерек при этом вел себя, как обычно, угрожал и своим, и чужим, глядя на него, последнее, о чем можно было думать – это о романтике, так что с чего вдруг переклинило – не понятно. Стайлз пытался вычленить, в каком месте его мозг дал сбой: прочитал гору литературы, прошел какие-то сомнительные тесты и даже задал пару вопросов на форуме. Это помогло мало, и от прогрессирующей обсцессии не избавило. И тогда Стайлз решил, что у него реакция на стресс. Отдохнет, погоняет пару монстров в икс-боксе, почитает комиксы и растворится светлый образ Хейла, как дымка. И вот Стайлз третий месяц ждет, что его одержимость уйдет в туман, но как-то она не спешла.

\- Билински! – заорал Финсток своей луженой глоткой. Стайлз заморгал, выплывая из задумчивости, и затряс головой, точно ему в ухо вода попала. – Дуй сюда, хватит просиживать штаны! Будешь мало двигаться, станешь толстым и некрасивым. Никто любить не будет!

Стайлз поймал на себе издевательский взгляд Джексона. Уж его-то любили, да, но чем больше Стайлз находился под влиянием Дерека, тем больше начинал жалеть Джексона, хотя еще недавно считал это невозможным. Лидия могла Джексону достаться только в наказание за грехи, не иначе.

\- Билински! Шевелись! Не можешь на двух ногах ходить, так допрыгай до нас на одной! – снова нетерпеливо заорал Финсток.

 Стайлз скорчил гримасу и поковылял в сторону тренера. И что Финсток собрался с ним таким делать? Назначит курс лечебной физкультуры? Или… ой, бля-я-я…

\- МакКолл! Уитмор! Берете Билински с двух сторон и пытаетесь избежать атак противника, пока бегаете по полю.

\- Тренер, может, вы их лучше свяжете? – внес конструктивное предложение Стайлз, когда осознал масштаб угрозы. Ему не улыбалось быть протасканным по полю двумя оборотнями.

\- Билински, держи свои извращенские мыслишки при себе. Этим двоим полезно таскать тяжести, а ничего более подходящего, чем ты, у нас нет! – Финсток громко чавкал фруктовой жвачкой и ухмылялся, когда говорил это Стайлзу, а потом он захлопал в ладоши, привлекая внимание. – Приготовиться!

Иногда Стайлз жалел, что его не съели оборотни. Лучше героически погибнуть в бою, чем быть бесславно разорванным на мокрые тряпочки на поле во время тренировки.

***

Стайлз морщился от боли, когда спускался в подвал этим же вечером. Его колено все еще давало о себе знать, а специальная тренировка Финстока художественно разукрасила тело новыми синяками. Но ни колено, ни новоприобретенные синяки не являлись причиной явления в подвал. Причиной был Харрис, который выдал щедро расчерканную красным контрольную, который брызгал слюной и кричал, что такие формулы, как у Стайлза существуют только в его воображаемом мире. Вряд ли Харрис понимал, какой у Стайлза воображаемый мир, но все равно было обидно. И поэтому Стайлз решил, что ему нужно провести самопальный эксперимент, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей химической несостоятельности.

Реактивы он спер где-то в перерыве между английской литературой и провальной тренировкой Финстока. Это не было трудно, а Стайлз даже с поврежденным коленом оставался собой, да и Харрису до стаи Альф было, как до луны пешком. Все награбленное Стайлз заныкал в сливном бачке в унитазе, предварительно сломав этот самый бачок, чтобы туда не набиралась вода. Может, это и не было такой уж удачной идеей, но закапывать реактивы под трибунами могут додуматься только больные, а любимую нычку Стайлза спалила миссис Морелл два месяца назад. Нужно было давно найти другой схрон, но Стайлз как-то не собрался. Так что пришлось довольствоваться бачком.

Пожары битв отгремели, а внезапно вспыхнувший интерес к химии остался. Когда Стайлзу становилось совсем уж невмоготу, он садился за ноутбук и начинал читать, что придется. К чему придется относились книжки околомагического толка и даже учебник по химии (и это еще не считая того позорища по психологии, в которое ввязался Стайлз, когда пытался найти вакцину от собственной одержимости Дереком Хейлом). И вот результатом его изысканий стала контрольная, и ее не оценил Харрис. Какая досада.

Стайлз решил проводить свой эксперимент в подвале. Здесь никто не увидит, и можно открыть окно, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, но это вряд ли. Согласно подсчетам, из всего этого должны получиться сияющие кристаллы. Не то, чтобы Стайлз надеялся получить в домашних условиях философский камень. Его же не существует.

Насвистывая самый горячий шлягер этого сезона, который Стайлзу только пришел в голову, юных химик принялся за смешение реактивов. Все шло согласно расчетам, оставалось только записывать все реакции и воодушевленно ухмыляться – чертов Харрис совсем не понимает в химии, не то, что Стайлз. Но вскоре что-то пошло не так, и жидкость в колбе вспенилась, зашипела. Стайлз дернулся, зацепил неловкой рукой керосинку, и огонь принялся лениво пожирать старый клетчатый плед, который отец недавно отправил в ссылку в подвал на потеху моли. Конечно, огонь был замечен не сразу, потому что Стайлз матерился и лихорадочно пытался убрать пенистые испражнения его эксперимента. Лишь когда плед вспыхнул, стало понятно, что Стайлз все это время занимался не той проблемой. Чтобы его потушить, он схватил плед за край и взмахнул, но вместо того, чтобы потухнуть, шустрые огоньки брызнули в стороны, и пришлось спешно бросить плед на пол и начать затаптывать ногами.

\- Тебе помочь? – спросил отец. Стайлз был слишком занят и пропустил момент его появления.

\- Сам справлюсь, - подошвы на кедах, конечно, поплавились, но зато огонь был побежден. Отец же взирал на всю эту картину с таким вселенским терпением, что Далай Лама мог бы удавиться от зависти, если бы вдруг увидел. Стайлз каждую неделю что-то творил, и пойти ночью в лес искать половину тела или поджечь старый плед в подвале – это еще не самое страшное, что делал Стайлз. Отец еще помнил те времена, когда его сын конструировал самолет, а потом запускал его с крыши… вместе с собой (потому что соседского кота выловить не удалось, чтобы провести испытания на нем, шустрый был, зараза). Но повезло, Стайлз отделался всего тремя переломами.

\- Окна открой. И перед сном не забудь спуститься и закрыть, - сказал шериф. Потому что в эти окна пролазили еноты и устраивали вакханалии похуже, чем Стайлз.

\- Угу, - закивал Стайлз, осматривая свои расплавленные подошвы. Похоже, кеды придется выкинуть, а ведь он их так любил. – Ты что-то хотел?

Шериф прищурился на мгновение, и если бы он не был простым человеком, Стайлз бы точно решил, что он включил какое-нибудь супер-зрение, чтобы просветить сына насквозь и понять, не собирается ли он продолжить поджигать их дом. Очень хотелось сказать, что Стайлз совсем не пироман, и что просто пытался сделать в подвале подобие философского камня из реактивов, которые спер в школе, но благоразумно промолчал. Подобное объяснение звучало еще хуже.

\- Ну так? – снова спросил Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

\- Я пришел позвать тебя к ужину. Дерек уже пришел.

От упоминания Дерека Стайлз сразу вскинулся.

\- М-м, а причем тут Дерек? – почесал затылок Стайлз.

Шериф закатил глаза.

\- Потому что он с нами ужинает? – и развернувшись, принялся подниматься по лестнице. А Стайлз так опешил, что даже не знал, что сказать. За сегодняшний день было слишком много слов, услышанных от отца, которые не сочетались вовсе. «Дерек» и «еда» понятиями казались настолько разными, что у Стайлза система повисала, когда он слышал их в одном предложении. Да и попахивало это дурно. Хотя, нет, это не то попахивало, а химический эксперимент Стилински. Стайлз обернулся и, сморщив нос, посмотрел на вонючую массу. Тухлый какой-то философский камень получился.

*

Дерека усадили прямо напротив Стайлза, и рассматривать его оказалось удобно. Волчара, от которого у Стайлза давно и прочно участились мокрые сны, сидел напротив и выглядел впечатляюще. Хотя бы тем, что снял свою кожанку. Но Стайлз подозревал, что он это сделал только потому, что иначе отец бы его за стол не пустил. А как вышеозначенный субъект оказался за их семейным столом, Стайлз так до сих пор и не выяснил. Все его попытки пропадали втуне, ибо как только он заикался об этом, отец почему-то интересовался подвалом и недавним поджогом, а так же успехами в школе и лакроссом, и вообще разговаривал так, будто Дерек тут каждый день спагетти на вилку наматывает и жует с мрачным видом. Стайлз, в конце концов, сдался и тоже замолчал, хмуро пялясь на Дерека время от времени. То, что Стайлз его хотел, не мешало его ненавидеть.

Чтобы отвлечься, Стайлз принялся вспоминать, когда в последний раз видел Дерека так близко. Судя по всему, выходило, что давно, ведь когда снова все стало хорошо в их городке, он ни разу не приходил на тренировки стаи. Стайлз страдал скукой в другом месте, да и Дереком лишний раз пересекаться не хотелось. И вот теперь он смотрел на небритого мужика перед собой и думал все ту же думу: и как его угораздило? Было в Хейле, конечно, что-то мужественное, что-то неумолимое и твердое, но Стайлз же не девчонка, чтобы западать на это.

\- Дерек, ты почему молчишь? Уже сказал свои семь слов? – не удержался Стайлз от ехидного замечания. Его душила иррациональная обида на Хейла, потому что нельзя быть красивым таким и просто так врываться в его дом и занимать место за семейным столом.

А Дерек, будто его раскусил, выдал свою дежурную оскал-улыбку. Она хорошо запомнилась, во снах являлась, и не в мокрых, а в кошмарах – так этот волчара ухмылялся перед тем, как познакомить лоб Стайлза с рулем. Стайлз отодвинул тарелку со спагетти подальше, на всякий случай, все-таки ценный продукт.

\- Семь слов? – недоуменно поинтересовался шериф, и это разрядило внезапно сгустившуюся атмосферу за столом. Стайлз ухмыльнулся от уха до уха:

\- Ага, он говорит не больше семи слов в час. Это у него имидж такой, да, Дерек?

Дерек не ответил, посмотрел на Стайлза, как на больного. Причем очень сильно, смертельно даже.

\- Никогда не замечал такого, - пожал плечами отец, и Стайлз снова почувствовал обиду, потому что с его слов выходило, что Дерек нормально разговаривает с отцом, а не с ним. И именно эта обида и стала раскрывать Стайлзу глаза на происходящее. Кусочки мозаики начали складываться во что-то осмысленное, и Стайлз едва не заорал от ужаса, когда опознал очертания. И даже незаметно ущипнул себя под столом, чтобы понять, что ему не снится этот ужас. Стайлз пытался это выразить в одну связную мысль, но это оказалось так сложно, наверное, из-за того, что он сегодня забыл принять свои таблетки.

_Его отец и Дерек…_

Нет, Стайлз не будет думать об этом.

Остаток ужина проходил скучно. Все сосредоточенно жевали, а Стайлз отвлекся на думы о том, почему у него вместо философского камня получилась какая-то вонючая масса. Но если бы философский камень можно было создать так просто, тогда любой дурак бы смог, значит, тут кроется какой-то секрет. – Именно такого толка и развлекал себя мыслями за ужином Стайлз, и все потому, что запретил себе думать о Дереке. Уж что там у этих оборотней с нюхом, кто его знает, но вдруг хейловский нос может почувствовать интерес к нему. А этого очень не хотелось.

Дерек доел свою порцию, запил все это водой и поднялся. Задумавшийся Стайлз невольно поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на него.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Хейл. – Было очень вкусно. Я помою посуду.

Не дождавшись ответа, он собрал тарелки и подошел к раковине. Стайлз дернул бровями и огладил взглядом задницу Дерека, когда тот наклонился, чтобы включить воду, и только после этого взглянул на отца. Тот сидел, как ни в чем не бывало, будто этот волчара у них за еду посудомойкой подрабатывает на постоянной основе.

\- Ну вот, он снова сказал семь слов и заткнулся, - сказал Стайлз, просто потому, что не знал, что еще выдать. Он прикончил свою порцию тоже и теперь сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула. Половина всех его сил уходила на то, чтобы сражаться с самим собой: очень уж хотелось нервно задрыгать ногой, но Стайлз не хотел, чтобы это выдало, насколько сильно он нервничает. Отец на это замечание только усмехнулся и никак не прокомментировал. Дерек – тоже, просто подошел к Стайлзу и забрал его тарелку, чтобы отнести в раковину и помыть.

\- А что насчет разницы в возрасте? Ну, когда она большая, - все же не уследил за своим языком Стайлз. Конечно, он начал издалека, потому что задать вопрос: «Пап, что у тебя с Дереком?» у него не поворачивался язык. Так что это был относительно безопасный вопрос, на взгляд Стайлза.

Дерек, который во время этого вопроса сосредоточенно намыливал блюдо, замер на месте. Комки пены медленно поползли вниз, будто смеясь над его неожиданной растерянностью. Стайлз бы тоже посмеялся, если бы ему не было так грустно.

\- Тебя, действительно, это волнует? – с сомнением спросил шериф. Сомнения его были правильными – не разница в возрасте волновала Стайлза. А Дерек продолжил мыть посуду. Он так тщательно это делал, что на это можно было медитировать.

\- Если два человека по-настоящему нравятся друг другу, то – нет, - пожал плечами Стайлз, пряча взгляд. Он уже успел пожалеть, что затеял разговор, и единственное, что сейчас ему стоило сделать – это сбежать. Но Хейл его опередил.

\- Мне пора, - сказал он. В его руках было кухонное полотенце в цветочек, которое Стайлз ненавидел всеми фибрами души и все порывался выкинуть, но никак не получалось, потому что отец испытывал к нему какую-то нездоровую страсть. У каждого свои причуды, и не Стайлзу судить.

\- Конечно, я провожу, - вызвался шериф и направился к дверям. Он подождал, пока Дерек облачится в свою бессменную кожанку, и вышел за ним на крыльцо, прикрыв дверь.

Стайлз остался один среди внезапно притихшего дома. Рядом с раковиной сверкала чистотой посуда, на столе осталась чашка с недопитым чаем отца, а сам Стайлз чувствовал себя так, будто его переехал грузовик. И это чувство возникло не от того, что на недавней тренировке Скотт и Джексон выбрали разные направления и чуть не разорвали свою бедную ношу пополам, а когда эта ноша заорала благим матом, так вовсе Скотт споткнулся, и навернулись все трое. Финсток тогда знатно реготал. Нет, все это было не при чем. Тут просто не хотелось думать, что отец пошел провожать Дерека так, как бы это сделал бойфренд после ужина. Похоже, у этих двоих и, правда, что-то намечалось, и Стайлз, который решил, что после Лидии хуже с ним ничего случиться не может, ошибся, как всегда. Судьба оказалась той еще сукой и совсем не любила Стайлза.

***

Следующим утром Стайлз жаловался на свои злоключения Скотту. А так как имен назвать не мог, Скотт ничего не понимал совсем, хотя и старательно делал вид, что это не так. Но Стайлз видел по глазам, и такое непонимание ранило его еще больше. По школе прошел слушок, что Харриса кто-то ограбил, причем слушок этот оброс такими подробностями, будто бедного химика кто-то обобрал до нитки, а не пару реактивов спер. Но Стайлз знал, что ему бояться нечего, потому что следов во время своей вчерашней вылазки не оставил, даже перчатки надел, чтобы отпечаток пальцев не было. Так что  сейчас Скотта больше интересовало, кто и как обобрал Харриса, следующим в списке интересов стояло, когда Эллисон перестанет его игнорировать, и все вернется на круги своя, дальше – что сегодня на ужин, а последнее место делили проблемы Стайлза и неохота Скотта ехать на велосипеде до госпиталя, чтобы передать что-то матери. Стайлз от такой ранжировки тихо охреневал и подумывал, чем бы себя занять себя после школы, помимо домашних заданий и посещения магического форума, где расскажет о своем вчерашнем неудавшемся эксперименте. Там его хоть пожалеют, если он помимо своей неудачи расскажет еще и про то, что его отец встречается с парнем, на которого Стайлз давно и усердно дрочит.

\- Стайлз, ну подвези меня сегодня… - ныл Скотт, не помогали даже увещевания, что он теперь оборотень и гонять по округе ему ничего не стоит. Скотт не заткнулся даже, когда Стайлз назвал его ленивой скотиной. – Ну что тебе стоит…

Вздохнув и закатив глаза, Стайлз сдался. Потому что – это Скотт. Их дружба вечна.

Когда отзвенел звонок с последнего урока, Стайлз отправился на парковку. Ждать Скотта оказалось долго, потому что он предпринял очередную героическую попытку вернуть благосклонность Эллисон, но Снежная Королева не растаяла, и огорченный Скотт завалился в салон джипа Стайлза. Если бы он был в собачьем обличье, он бы поджал хвост и повесил уши, взирая на окружающих со вселенской тоской. И тут в груди Стайлза загорелось понимание, потому что его друг ощущал то же самое, что и он сейчас, и воодушевленный этим, выпалил:

\- Скажи, а как бы ты чувствовал себя, если бы вдруг твоя мама начала встречаться с Эллисон?

Скотт посмотрел на него, как на больного, и момент понимания был потерян безвозвратно. Стайлз поспешил завести машину и молча выехал с парковки. Скотт же задумчиво рассматривал трещину на боковом стекле, хмурился, и все же родил:

\- Спасибо, чувак, что пытаешься меня поддержать. Хотя, это какая-то странная поддержка.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Обращайся, - ответил тот, решив, что к Скотту намеками не пробьешься. А говорить с ним о том, что Дерек встречается с отцом, когда как он очень нравится самому Стайлзу, он был еще не готов.

Госпиталь шумел, как может шуметь только тогда, когда что-то произошло экстраординарное. Пока Скотт искал маму, которая затерялась где-то среди суеты, Стайлз вытягивал шею и совел свой нос, куда не следует. Подобных телодвижений хватило, чтобы понять: тут люди с огнестрелом. Вот тут-то сердце Стайлза и забилось, как припадочное, потому что там, где огнестрел, там может быть и подстреленный отец, и он дрожащими руками вытащил телефон и принялся набирать номер. И тут же зазвонила знакомая мелодия, и Стайлз обернулся: за его спиной отец и Дерек Хейл разговаривали. Оба выглядели целыми и невредимыми и пили кофе из стаканчиков. Стайлз не мог понять, чего в нем в этот момент было больше: негодования или облегчения.

Больше всего на свете сейчас Стайлз боялся выдать, что по-настоящему чувствует по поводу этих новых отношений отца. И хотя в каких-то моментах Стайлз не был идеальным сыном, но все-таки отец заслуживал счастья, и вот сейчас – когда Стайлз надвигался на сладкую парочку, как айсберг на «Титаник» - стало окончательно понятно, что как бы Стайлзу не нравилось происходящее, отцу он желает только счастья. И если это счастье будет с Дереком Хейлом – что ж. Только вначале они хорошо поговорят, и Стайлз убедится, что у того серьезные намерения. А еще он поинтересуется, как Дерек собирается рассказывать отцу о своих проблемах в полнолуние и не только.

\- Пап, тебе нельзя кофе, - сказал Стайлз, когда подошел.

Шериф повернулся к сыну, он выглядел совсем не удивленным его появлению. И это было вовсе не потому, что заметил его раньше, а потому что Стайлз наловчился в последнее время появляться там, где его не просят. Только в этот раз оказался он поблизости случайно.

\- Я принес без кофеина, - сообщил Дерек вместо приветствия, и шериф кивнул, скривившись. Стайлз сунул нос в стаканчик отца и быстро опознал в мутной черной жиже кофе без кофеина, что было той еще гадостью.

\- Ну хоть какая-то от тебя польза.

\- Стайлз! – окрикнул его отец. По старой привычке Стайлз вскинул руки вверх, защищаясь.

\- А я просто мимо проходил. Скотт попросил до госпиталя подбросить. Произошло что-то серьезное?

Шериф закатил глаза, на что Стайлз только невинно улыбнулся. Он знал, что ему не поверили, даже если на этот раз он сказал чистую правду. В этом и была обратная сторона лжи: как только тебя поймают однажды, потом уже никто не верит.

Из операционной вышел окровавленный доктор, и помахал рукой шерифу.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сообщил он, впихивая в руки Хейла свой стаканчик. Стайлз двинулся за удаляющимся отцом, как привязанный. С отношениями своего отца и Дерека можно было и разобраться позже, а вот огнестрел – это уже другое дело. Не появилось ли в городе очередной опасной тварюшки? Конечно, со стороны Стайлза было малодушно желать ее появления, но он не мог ничего поделать. Тогда он будет заниматься ей и делать вид, что бойфренд отца ему является в эротических фантазиях только от переутомления.

Дерек перехватил Стайлза за предплечье и сразу же отдернул руку, будто обжегся. Стайлз затормозил, как на стену наткнулся, и сердито посмотрел на свой объект обсессии.

\- Несчастный случай. Какой-то придурок игрался с заряженным пистолетом, и он выстрелил, - сказал Хейл.

\- Вау, чувак, ты сказал больше семи слов в моем присутствии. Я удивлен! – съязвил Стайлз, но двигаться за отцом передумал. Если Дерек уже узнал, что произошло, заниматься собственным расследованием не имело смысла. Стайлз бросил несчастный взгляд на Хейла: ну вот, лишил его развлечения.

Дерек молчал и сжимал в руке свой стаканчик с кофе. Выглядел он как-то несуразно при этом, но все равно нравился Стайлзу. А еще эта несуразная туша (ладно, очень даже «суразная», потому что она в деле – это нечто) нравилась его отцу. Похоже, Дерек – это у них семейное.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - сообщил Стайлз. Раз его лишили развлечения с огнестрелом, он решил занять себя другим способом, а именно: выпытать у Дерека, какие у него планы на отца. – Жду тебя у парковки через пять минут. Не придешь – расскажу сам-знаешь-кому, - Стайлз напоследок поиграл бровями и гордо удалился, не оставив ни единого шанса Дереку возразить.

*

К тому времени, как Дерек пришел на парковку, Стайлз успел в бардачке своей детки отыскать чупа-чупс и теперь сосредоточенно облизывал его, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Мысли все равно разбегались, как вспуганные белки, может, виной тому сливочно-клубничный вкус его чупа-чупса, который Стайлз ненавидел едва ли не с пеленок. Так что действо не только не успокаивало, а раздражало еще больше.

Дерек напялил свои ужасно пижонские очки и выглядел так горячо, когда шел к нему через парковку, что Стайлз открыл рот и едва не потерял свой чупа-чупс. Рефлексы не подвели – успел поймать. Выругавшись сквозь зубы и вытерев сладкую руку о край рубашки, он растянул свои губы в улыбке, чтобы достойно встретить Дерека.

\- Шесть минут, чувак. Ты опаздываешь, - сказал Стайлз, а Дерек снова оскалился, и как-то сразу захотелось провести рукой по шее, чтобы убедиться, что к ней никто не применяется.

\- Что ты хотел? – Дерек начал сразу, перешел сразу к делу, как суровый альфа-самец. Стайлз снова облизал свой чупа-чупс и сунул его за щеку.

\- Хотел поинтересоваться твоими намерениями, волчара. Ты это серьезно? Ну, к моему отцу? – у него даже вышло это сказать ровно, и не волноваться.

\- Я выгляжу не серьезным? – спросил Дерек.

\- О да, ты такой серьезный и многословный. Только не со мной – но ладно, причем тут я. И ты собираешься ему сказать о том, что ты – вервольф?

Или Стайлзу показалось, или Дерек, действительно, замялся.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – спросил он как-то тихо.

\- Да! Если уж собрался встречаться с ним, то строй отношения на доверии. И знай, если ты разобьешь ему сердце, я пристрелю тебя. У тебя ни одного шанса на спасение!

Стайлз закончил свою пламенную речь и вдруг заметил, что Дерек вовсе превратился в статую. Первым порывом было спросить, все ли в порядке, а потом вдруг пришла злость. Дерек вел себя так, будто был несерьезен по отношению к отцу.

\- Встречаться? – переспросил Дерек, и голос у него был какой-то шокированный. – Ты считаешь, что я хочу встречаться с твоим отцом?

\- Дерек, ты – дебил? Признайся честно, передо мной, обещаю, никто не узнает. Я унесу твое признание в могилу. Конечно, я считаю. Ты ухаживаешь за ним!

\- Я не ухаживаю за ним, – возразил Дерек. Стайлз вздохнул и закатил глаза: теперь он еще и отрицать будет.

\- А что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Стайлз, точно уверенный, что вот сейчас выведет эту хитрую мрачную морду на чистую воду.

\- Помогаю заботиться, идиот! – а теперь Дерек рычал. – Ты тратишь на это столько сил, и я решил тебе помочь.

Вот теперь пришло время Стайлза недоумевающее хлопать глазами.

\- С какой это стати?

Дерек не ответил, просто смотрел на Стайлза так, будто у него болели все зубы разом. Похоже, запас слов у него кончился. Оставалось только возвести руки к небу и вопросить: «Почему у него заканчиваются слова именно на нем?»

\- Слушай, я что так жалко выгляжу, что ты решил помочь мне с отцом? – на это Дерек покачал головой. Он опустил голову и смотрел себе под ноги, не желая глядеть на Стайлза.

\- Отлично. Тогда в чем твоя проблема, Дерек? – потребовал Стайлз и двинулся на Хейла.

\- Ты… - вдруг выдохнул тот, схватил Стайлза за воротник и прижался своими губами к его губам. Это даже поцелуем назвать было нельзя, так, издевательство. Стайлз не нашелся, что и как ответить. Потому что палочка от чупа-чупса мешала предпринимать какие-либо действия. Стайлз выдохнул, когда его замершее сердце заколотилось снова. А Дерек выпустил его воротник и сделал шаг назад. Стайлз упал на пятую точку, и смотрел, как Дерек Хейл, чертов Альфа, сбегает от него, потому что только что его поцеловал. И это был худший поцелуй в истории.

Стайлз отдышался, поднялся и отряхнул штаны. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Походило на какую-то дурацкую шутку, от которой хотелось все крушить или наоборот, рассмеяться – слишком уж нелепо. И если Дерек в такой манере ухаживал за Стайлзом, то у него в голове еще больший ужас, чем у него. Это же надо додуматься!

 _А придти и просто признаться сразу – не судьба?_ – Стайлз принялся с остервенением строчить сообщения для Дерека. Теперь, когда он забрался в родной салон своей детки и смог перевести дух, его мысли стали более ли менее адекватны.

 _Ты не представляешь, что я пережил! Я думал, что ты подкатываешь к моему отцу!_ – продолжал он. Пальцы слушались плохо, но когда это мешало? Стайлз так поднаторел в написании сообщений, что мог бы и носом это сделать под ядом канимы. Проверено, кстати.

 _Я чувствовал себя больным фриком, которого тянет к бойфренду отца. Можешь представить?!_ – Дерек если ответить на все эти тексты не сможет, пусть хоть проникнется. Стайлз высунул язык от усердия, когда строчил все эти поэмы.

 _И вообще, вернись немедленно, трус несчастный! Вернись и поцелуй меня, как надо. Это даже не поцелуй был!_ – Стайлз негодующе сопел. Действительно, вот где это видано, чтобы так целовали? Да его бабушка и то лучше целуется. Да у монашек техника лучше.

 _Я отказываюсь считать это поцелуем! Вернись, кому гов… -_ Это сообщение Стайлз не успел дописать, потому что Дерек вернулся. Мало того, распахнул водительскую дверь и завалил Стайлза на сиденье. Тот вскрикнул, теряя равновесие, отчаянно взмахнул руками, но в итоге вцепился в Хейла. Дерек положил руку ему на затылок, чтобы не сбежал ненароком, и поцеловал. Мокро, сильно, страстно. Именно так, как грезилось Стайлзу все это время. Хотя, нет, еще лучше.

 

**_Вместо эпилога_ **

Стайлз встрепенулся и сразу же затих под Дереком, когда услышал, что по капоту его детки кто-то постучал. Дерек, с удовольствием пожирающий губы Стайлза, оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и повернул голову на звук. Стайлз тоже приподнялся, цепляясь за отвороты кожанки Хейла.

\- Вы знаете, я могу оштрафовать вас за нарушение общественного порядка, - рядом с машиной стоял отец со скрещенными на груди руками. Значок шерифа ярко блестел на солнце. Стайлз невольно выдохнул в ожидании, что сейчас грянет гром, но шериф только покачал головой. – Брысь отсюда. Найдите себе уединенное место. И, Дерек, не забудь: ты обещал, что вы будете предохраняться.

Стайлз так и замер с открытым ртом. Смысл только что прозвучавших слов доходил до него медленно…

\- Так он все знал! Ты сказал ему! – он рассерженно хлопнул Дерека по плечу. Тот с сожалением посмотрел на губы Стайлза и вылез из салона. Когда его вес исчез, Стайлз вдруг обнаружил, что его футболка задралась, а штаны вздыблены. Дерек окинул его довольным взглядом и произнес:

\- Конечно, ведь у меня серьезные намерения.

 

06.05.2013


End file.
